1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pouring devices and in particular to handle structures for use with pouring devices such as decanters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the copending application Ser. No. 126,853 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,288 of Norman H. Schlegel for a Decanter Handle Structure, owned by the assignee hereof, a decanter handle structure is disclosed as having a one-piece handle and an annular band secured to the lower portion of the handle for encircling the bowl of the decanter. At the upper end of the handle is provided a segmentally cylindrical collar having an open portion adapted to permit slipping of the collar transversely about the decanter neck to complete the installation of the handle structure on the decanter. The open portion of the collar may be at the front of the collar subjacent the pouring spout of the decanter neck, or may be at the side of the collar as shown in said application. As indicated in said application, the decanter handle structure disclosed therein comprises an improvement over other pouring devices such as shown in the U.S. Patent owned by the assignee hereof, including Harvey R. Karlen U.S. Pat. No. 2,554,367, David C. Eisendrath U.S. Pat. No 2,982,451, and S. H. Frankel U.S. Pat. No. 2,552,420.
Additional prior art patents of interest in connection with the development are those of:
______________________________________ Patentee Pat. No. ______________________________________ C. E. Pierce 622,886 W. H. Goddard 679,742 P. Grabler 1,038,116 Wm. Hoskin 1,377,350 Wm. R. Mahnkin 1,446,474 H.A.W. Ward 1,464,789 J. B. Holden 1,730,820 E. J. Harris 1,735,502 B. B. Kosanovich 1,953,238 C. E. Edwards et al 1,994,415 A. C. Blevins 2,029,051 E. H. Stibbe 2,055,854 B. Mackilbank 2,070,367 F. S. Milburn 2,075,217 W. G. Bryant 2,101,526 A. L. Rosenheimer, Jr. 2,231,222 L. R. Westby 2,417,335 H. E. Stevens 2,463,651 F.N. Cronholm 2,575,260 E. F. Bushman 2,610,081 M. L. Glass 2,807,944 G. Clare 3,021,026 D. L. Killigrew, Jr. 3,688,936 ______________________________________